From Victim To Survivor
by MacMhuirich
Summary: An unsatisfactory end to a case has Tim seek some solitude. He'll be in for a surprise. Will his skills be enough to survive? Written as a SeSa 2012 for megeesgeek.


**_A/N: My back-up SeSa 2012 story for megeesgeek. I wrote this in record time since, having volunteered as a back-up writer on NFA, I had less than a week to come up with an idea and finish this story. _**  
**_Some of you may achieve that in one hour. I usually need a little more time to get a story written in English - preferably with little or no errors..._ **

* * *

He could stand it no longer! He had to get out or he'd be suffocating.

"...and then McChicken beat it. Ziva, you should've been there. And all those kids laughing their heads off!" His most royal highness Antonio DiNozzo guffawed, nudging Ziva to take a look at their pitiful and laughable coworker who could no longer stand the their smirking faces and the gazes they threw at him. As if he didn't notice.

"...of course, a geek himself, he wouldn't have been alien to that treatment. Once a geek, always a geek. The clothes don't make the monk."

That was it! The final straw! He needed air and he needed it now!

Decision made, he powered off his workstation, quickly grabbed his things and stuffed them into his backpack. He hurried from behind his desk and was striding down the aisle without sparing his coworkers a moment's glance, until Tony hailed him with that irritable Jock's arrogance he sometimes adopted when he was in the mood for some geek-tease.

"Hey! What's the rush, Probie?"

"Yes! What's nibbled you?" Ziva supplied with her version of an idiom. It would've made him smile at other occasions. Now, however, she couldn't have been more right. Something definitely was nibbling slowly at him. Had been, ever since that last case.

It had been too close home to his own experiences for his own comfort. It could've been him as a teenager. The cruelty of the bullies and the ocean deep shame of their victims. A shame that would be with them for the rest of their lives... if they never got past that final, deadly stint of their tormentors. Like this kid...

His talk with the kid's parents hadn't gone well. The interview with the classmates even less... That school most definitely had no tolerance for geeks or dorks or nerds...whatever.

No. The case hadn't been concluded to his satisfaction. Even if the others had decided it was an open and close case, he remained unconvinced. Open? Yes. Closed? Far from it.

An unfortunate accident? Really?

Tony had blamed the parents. Little did he know...

Tim knew better...

They knew nothing. He had never told his parents either. The many bruises, loss of personal stuff, ruined clothing...

He'd explained it all away as the results of his own stupid clumsiness. It wasn't even such a hard lie, since he'd always had a reputation for being a little maladroit. Why, it happened to him the other week when he accidentally knocked Gibbs' treasured coffee to the floor. He'd spluttered in abject apology and, bringing out his unused hanky, had stooped to the floor in servitude, swiping it clean as much as he could. Of course, he had to grab some more tissues from his desk to clean the mess up to his perfection. Needless to say the blush of total embarrassment had spread all over his face including his ears and the heat of it had made it yet a deeper burgundy. At least, that's how he felt. The arctic blue of Gibbs eyes fixed on the back of his head didn't help much, either. He could virtually feel them bore through his skull! Not that Gibbs really was that mad, but Tim couldn't help it when he'd proved he still could be at his clumsiest.

As to the school mates... Mates! The word made Tim sneer in disgust. As if school was the happiest time in his life! The only times he'd been happy in school, was when he'd been selected to represent the school on some scientific project which had him surrounded by others like him.

Others like him...

Other freaks, dorks, nerds, geeks, wussies...having at last the time of their lives discussing their projects. When they met at assemblies, they'd never even touch the subject of the bullying they suffered at their schools. It was a taboo. Neither one of them wanted to be plunged back into the dark despair of those demeaning times in school. Not even to compare who was worst off... They were going to make the most of their time together. A friendly competition among geeks. To them, it didn't matter to win for their school, no, it only mattered to them. This feeling of accomplishment that they excelled at something they found important.

He was snapped back to the present by a hand on his shoulder.

What? He blinked, realizing he'd just stood there in front of the elevator for... Yeah! For how long exactly?

The hand weighed on his shoulder and he turned back to face its owner more irritably than intended which had the other quickly draw it back.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to startle you there, Probie, but you seemed to have frozen!"

"What is it, Tony." He sighed, trying to get back a grasp on his emotions.

"You've been standing here for the last five minutes without moving. The elevator has dinged for the same amount of time, you know?"

Tim rubbed his eyes before meeting Tony's worried gaze.

"Sorry, I...I was..."

"Zoning out again. Yeah, we noticed that." Tony completed his sentence, slightly turning around and raising questioning eyebrows at Ziva.

"Look, Tim. Whatever I said..."

Tim halted him by raising his hand. "Don't, Tony. It's okay. I was just...thinking. Is all."

"No, Tim. It's not okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... What I wanted to say is that it was out of line. Okay? Ziva...'s already read me the riot act, too. And, yeah, I think I needed it." He had the grace to look down.

"She seemed..."

"No. She genuinely wanted to hear what worried you. Gosh! You've been sitting there at your desk fidgeting and with a face like a storm cloud was hanging above your head. So, what's up, buddy."

"Look, Tony. This isn't the time or place for a heart to heart. 'K?" He gulped before looking past his partner over to Ziva at her desk, still watching them both. "No worries, Ziva. I'm okay."

Back to Tony. "I really need to be alone, now, if that's okay with you."

"Sure. But, really, I didn't mean it to be so..."

"I know, Tony." And he turned to push the button of the elevator again to open the doors.

"You know me. Want to be funny and all... But man! You got me worried, too! Hey! Look, Tim. Why don't we all go for a drink?" Tony turned back towards Ziva. "You okay with that?"

She shrugged starting to speak, but the doors slid open and Tim slipped inside.

"I'll let you...clear you mind, Tim. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Sure. See you after the weekend."

Their eyes locked until the doors had closed.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim had calmed down somewhat by the time he arrived at his apartment.

He dropped his backpack beside the door and thrust today's mail on the kitchen counter on his way to his bedroom.

On the way home, he'd made plans to spend the weekend at the Shenandoah National Park which was a relatively short drive away from the bustle of Washington DC.

After the past weeks, he desperately needed some time to himself; some solitude. He really had to shake this disturbing and growing feeling of melancholy and what better place to do this than in the wild. There was nothing which had a more calming effect on his currently chaotic mind than nature's harmony. Maybe it wasn't the right time of the year; a hike in the National Park, short though it might be, in the winter season could be quite treacherous.

Tim opened the closet, pulled his trekking rucksack off the top shelf and laid it on his bed. Then he grabbed some warm clothes and his winter hiking boots. There was no snow, yet, but he was familiar enough with the Shenandoah region to know about the suddenness the inclement weather could strike. Better safe than sorry.

When he was done, he set his gear by the door, ready to pick it up when leaving first thing in the morning.

There would be no gaming, tonight. He was too weary for that. After dinner, he would have a read and then prepare for bed.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

After less than two hours driving, and nearly at his destination, he stopped at the gas station to refuel. Tim was pleased the ride had so far been uneventful on clear roads – apart from the usual traffic jams when leaving DC.

As he'd finished filling up and returned the nozzle to the gas pump, he turned to get back into his car. That's when he got an unexpected and rather nasty shock as he found himself face to face with...the bullies from...their latest case.

"Well, hello, here!"

He tried to appear unruffled at the voice laden with animosity.

The man who'd just spoken – the leader of the pack and one who'd spent more time in the gym than showing an interest in his books – looked over his shoulder and whistled to his three friends as they, loaded with packs of beer, exited the convenience store.

"Look what I found! It's our good friend the geek!"

Before Tim knew what was happening, the leader had slung a heavy arm around his shoulders in a most effective, yet seemingly playful, hold that left Tim no chance to break away in spite of his training.

"You just keep showing up, do you? Freak?" The man, still all smiles, spat out that last word. "You know? I don't like geeks and I like cops even less. You're both."

Although Tim's heart was beating a fast tattoo in his chest, he tried to reason with the man.

"Look. It's all a coincidence. I'm here to spend the weekend hiking. That's all."

"Oh yeah? I have an idea! Let's...have a chat...like good buddies."

With a sneer, he suddenly clouted Tim on the head and with no effort at all, shoved the fading agent into the passenger seat.

"What are you doing, Bob?" One of the others asked. "Just let him be."

However, the leader would have none of that.

"Get into the car, Jack. You drive. I'll take the geek's car and you guys just follow me. Boys, let's have some FUN!"

He positively danced around the front of the car to the driver's side and, eyes shining with evil anticipation, he took place behind the wheel.

As Tim's cell rang, Bob reached for it, lowered the window and, without a second thought, tossed it outside.

The two cars drove further south along the Skyline Drive until they got at a small intersection amidst the woodland where they took the narrow access road to the right.

At the end of the track, they found themselves at a picnic area. They all got out, Bob dragging a still dazed McGee from the car by grabbing a hold on his collar, all the time keeping a gun trained on the agent.

"Walk!" Bob barked and urged Tim forward by jabbing him in the back with the muzzle of his weapon.

They trudged on in silence.

For Tim, there was nothing left to do but stay calm and wait for his chance.

Stay focused, McGee...

Meanwhile, the weather was rapidly changing and soon snow flakes fell from the skies. It didn't look like it was going to be over soon; quite the opposite.

The walk up the wooded slope was tough going due to the sudden, heavy snowfall. The men turned up their collars. Tim, however, was still wearing his casual clothes – jeans, polo shirt, woolen jumper and loafers - and hadn't even been allowed to grab his parka and gloves which he'd tossed on the backseat of his car as he got in and drove off, that morning.

As Tim plodded on, with Bob giving him a sharp nudge whenever he was slowing down, he couldn't help but think how the weather people still managed to get it wrong more often than not.

The party left the path and took a barely visible natural trail which branched off to the north continuing along the dense forest and along steep rocks. At some point, they crossed a creek where Tim's captor gave him a vicious poke which made him lose his balance and tumble down the bank into the water.

Great! Just great! He was now promoted to a hypothermia candidate. Just what he needed.

Thank God for little mercies he hadn't been totally drenched as the water level in this creek was on the low side, but still...

Finally, they reached a clearing; one of the many scenic overlooks in the Blue Ridge Mountains.

From there, on a clear day – on any other day - one would enjoy an unobstructed and beautiful vista of the Shenandoah National Park. Now, however, visibility was poor as the snow was coming down thick, rapidly covering the ground and the trees with a white blanket.

They halted and just stood there, shivering and stamping their feet as they peered at one another.

"Look Bob. What are we doing here? Shouldn't we just get back to the car?"

"What?" Bob yelled. "You grew a conscience all of a sudden, Frank?"

"Frank's right, Bob. I don't want no part in what you wanna do with the dude. Besides, we'll get caught in a freakin' blizzard! If we aren't already."

All the while, Tim remained alert and checked his surroundings for a way out. The fact the others were questioning their leader's intentions could prove vital if he wanted to get out of this alive. He might not be a trained profiler, but he hadn't the slightest doubt about Bob's intentions. The young man had murder written all over his face.

The others were shifting their eyes nervously from their leader to the Federal Agent and back. What they on their friend's face, didn't look good.

The fact he was suddenly brandishing a gun at the agent, didn't do anything to alleviate their anxiety. They'd always followed him around like satellites but they weren't ready to follow him into jail for murder one. And on a Fed, no less!

"Bob! Let's go, man!"

"No way! This shite knows too much. Why do you think he was there at the gas station? You think that was a coincidence? It's because he was following us! You hear that? Following us! Don't you see it? The damned feds are still on the case!"

"This is murder, man! Please don't do this!"

"It's winter and it's started to snow. It'll be at least till spring before his body will be found...if it gets found at all. With some luck, a bear will find him."

"Bears hibernate, Bob," the one who hadn't spoken up until now, said.

"Whatever. You know, Freak?" Bob spat at Tim. "We don't need your likes, here." With an maniacal grin which made his otherwise handsome face quite devilish, the man stepped closer, forcing Tim to inch backwards. "Well? Any wishes before you die?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tim nodded. Standing as tall as he could, he asked: "I know you killed Seth Henriksen. How did you do it?"

"We kindly gave him a Colt and let him play a game of Russian roulette...with himself... We watched him blow his own brains out. His "suicide" was quite a success, wouldn't you agree? You wanted to know the truth, didn't you? Now you know. Doesn't it make you so happy to die knowing you were right after all, smarty pants?"

The three other boys thought this the opportune moment to bolt, leaving their crazy friend and the Fed alone.

"Don't do this," Tim pleaded. "You're only making matters worse."

"Got nothing to lose but everything to gain with you out of the way. So..." with a flick of his gun, he motioned Tim to step back once again. "I want to see you jump."

As suddenly as the snow storm had started, it had stopped. The low winter sun's rays distracted Bob.

"Not a chance!" Tim bellowed and, using the element of surprise, he dove for the other's legs.

A shot rang out and echoed in the rocky woodland, urging the three fleeing boys to run faster.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim felt a searing pain shoot through his left shoulder. It didn't stop him as his training kicked in, tackling Bob to the ground, the gun flying from his hand to land in the snow.

Tim realized he was somewhat impeded by the injury to his left shoulder. The best course of action would be to fight defensively and maybe get a chance to counterattack and throw in a smack that would end the fight in his advantage. However, there wasn't much time to think out strategies.

A grim fight ensued as the two struggled to reach for the gun, rolling in the snow and throwing punches at each other.

While Tim wasn't as muscular as his attacker by any stretch of the imagination,Bob still was a well trained jock who hadn't been only growing some muscles – he'd damn well been taking some martial arts classes, too!

A well placed kick in his chest, had Tim gasp for air. Yet, he didn't loosen his hold on his opponent and blessed his wrestling days. His years of training as an NCIS Field Agent, coupled with his adrenaline rush, was the edge he needed in his fight to survive.

Bob tried to sock Tim in the jaw, but Tim anticipated the move and managed to twist his body in such a way the blow glanced off his good arm.

Tim tried to crawl his way towards the gun and felt his opponent's fingers claw at him. He turned on his back and forced a kick, feeling some satisfaction when he heard the other grunt with pain as his foot connected hard with Bob's midsection.

Eventually, the tough and professional federal training won from the vindictive bully's and soon the grappling and kicking had ended with a well executed wrestling grip from Tim.

The defeated and stunned Bob now lay sprawled in the snow.

Tim, gasping with exertion and pain, slowly got to his feet, then fumbled and unbuckled his belt. He pulled it off and stooped over his prisoner to tie him up with it before heaving the man to a standing position and, having picked up the gun, frog marched his charge back to where they'd left the cars. As he'd never quite forgotten the survival techniques he'd learned as a Webelos, finding his way back didn't prove that hard for McGee.

Except... Tim was dressed rather inadequately for the current weather conditions. He mumbled a soft oath which, had anybody been there to hear it, would've sounded comical what with the incessant chattering of his teeth.

Mustering every scrap of energy left, he trudged on through the pristine snow behind Bob.

"One foot in front of the other," he mumbled, little puffs of breath misting in the winter chill.

Occasionally, he had to prod the younger man to keep moving.

After what seemed like hours, he saw a park Ranger approach.

"Agent McGee?"

"Y—yes?" He frowned. How did the man know his name? Oh! Perhaps he caught the fugitives! That must be it.

"Mr Reynolds of the gas station back at Sperryville alerted us about what happened to you earlier today."

Seeing how the NCIS Agent stood there, bruised and bleeding from his arm, the young ranger took off his coat and draped it over the pale and shivering man.

"R...re...really?" Tim was flabbergasted. What a nice surprise there were still observant people when you needed them!

"Yeah. After last season's robbery, he's very wary and had security cameras installed at the gas station," the ranger went on explaining as he made to take over Tim's prisoner. "Let me handle it from here. Will you be okay to walk?"

Tim merely nodded, too tired to say much. He looked skyward at the sound of birdsong. Directing his gaze towards the sound, he noticed a chickadee perched on an snowy branch.

The ranger gave him a once-over. "You sure?" He asked unconvinced.

"Y...yes..."

It was clear that the Federal Agent was not, but it was equally imperative that, as long as he could, he should walk under his own steam. After all, they were close to the picnic area where the vehicles were waiting...and an ambulance.

"Bernie...er...Mr Evans was also able to write down and give us the registration numbers of the cars. When we entered yours in the system, we got directed to your agency. They're on their way here as we speak."

"Good..." Tim replied listlessly. Oh God! How far did they still have to walk? He stumbled.

"Oh, and we got three youngsters who were very eager to cooperate, too. They kindly offered to testify against...your man, here. Seems like you got your case concluded." The ranger grinned.

"Tim!"

That voice.

Tim perked up at hearing his friend's voice.

"T-t-to-ny..."

"Yeah. But, jeez! You gave us a scare, you know? When Gibbs received word from Agent Townsend that you'd been...taken, we left immediately for Virginia. Ziva first passed by your place to check if she could find anything of where you were headed for the weekend. She found the address of the lodge you'd booked at for two nights. We called them and got informed you hadn't shown up at the ETA you'd left them. Sooo...here we are. Woa-hoa! Steady, Probie!" He grasped his partner by the elbow, on the good arm, and helped him towards the waiting ambulance.

Tim's eyes went wide at the sight of who was sitting on the step.

"Wha...what happ'nd to Gibbs?"

Ziva finished her call to Abby and quickly approached her teammates. "He slipped and sprained his ankle."

She walked beside them in uncharacteristic silence.

Gibbs, gratefully pushed the medic away, instructing him to take care of his agent instead.

Tim was helped inside the ambulance where he lay down on the gurney as an EMT tended to the arm injury which, albeit painful and having bled quite profusely, wasn't a serious one.

He turned towards his co-workers who were still standing by, glad he was relatively fine.

"If...if it-t-ttt's all the same t-t-to you, I'll h-ha-ave that drink n-now." Teeth still chattering, Tim gave a weary chuckle, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to stay awake long enough to have that drink.

Tony looked almost startled!

Was that? Did the Probster really quote a movie?

The younger man, though, had lost his battle with consciousness.

"We'll have that drink, Tim. We'll have that drink." Tony smiled, leaning in to pat Tim's feet before the ambulance doors were closed.

**THE END**


End file.
